To Be A Family
by Deathblow88
Summary: Snippets of Sora and the lives of her family as she grows up to be a fighter, daughter and eventually an older sister as she faces the trials anyone has to go through in order to succeed in life.


**A/N: Hi. I am starting a collection of family snippets collection here for those that have been reading Sora, since this is basically throughout Sora's life as she grows up. Some parts might be in Sora later on, so be warned! This first one, well this takes place when Sora is still a baby, so Gohan and Kaede are waiting for a sign that Sora wants another baby in the house.**

**Sora's Age: 2 months old**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Respective credit goes to Akira Toriyama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sora, stop squirming already! I know this isn't comfortable for you, but your mother will kill me if you don't take a bath!" An exasperated Gohan sputtered, his two-month-old daughter splashing cold water in his face.<p>

Sora was usually a calm and joyful baby, but this time it wouldn't be proven true. When she was born, she was like her mother; serene and adorable, but absolutely abhorred mornings. Gohan had made a mistake waking her up at 2 a.m. to pick up her mother from the train station, and of course, wound up with a broken jaw, courtesy of his daughter's unnaturally strong kicks.

"Gohan, is Sora getting bathed? We have an hour to get to my parents' house, and my older sister doesn't like to wait very long!" Kaedekaya called out to her husband, suddenly hearing loud splashes coming from the bathroom. "Let me guess, her bathwater is cold isn't it? You should have run the hot water, considering the fact that she doesn't like cold water." Heaving an exasperated sigh, the blonde woman pulled her daughter out of the bathtub, using her body heat to dry Sora off before she could catch a fever.

"That I forgot. Sorry Kaede." Gohan sheepishly admitted. Another similarity between his wife and daughter was their hatred of the cold.

"So, I suppose that I am going to put her clothes on her, Gohan? Well, that's fine with me, I like to dress my daughter up anyways." Kaede said, giving her husband a wink as she left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Kaede, you made it!" A familiar voice yelled, accompanied by the sound of rushed footsteps as she turned her body to glimpse her niece, Arisa.<p>

"Hello, Arisa! I heard that you're going to be an older sister soon! Congratulations!"

"That's right!" Arisa giggled. Gohan swiveled his head as he noticed that Kaede's little brother and sister weren't in sight. Kaede noticed her husband's facial expression and asked the one thing on Gohan's mind, but not without noticing Sora's green eyes frantically searching for the duo.

"Um..Arisa, do you know where Tomoyo and Ayanami stalked off to? Sora is growing restless."

"They went inside to tell Anna and Papa you three arrived."Arisa replied, pointing at the double-doors of the castle Kaede grew up in. Opening the doors, the parents were greeted by a bustling crowd.

* * *

><p>"We've arrived, everyone. We apologize for our tardiness." Kaede bowed.<p>

"Loosen up, Ältere Schwester. Anna has not arrived yet so you are actually quite early, in fact, you're an hour early." Came the voice of a seventeen year old boy. Looking up, Kaede noticed that it was her younger brother, who, like her wore a red shirt and tie, the only difference being that Kaede wore a white skirt instead of pants, seeing as to how it was the current theme for the family pictures.

"Anna said to be here before 10 o'clock in the morning, now didn't she?" Gohan questioned, his eyebrow, along with Kaede's, rising to their hairlines. Tomoyo noticed that Kaede and Sora had neat hair, but Gohan didn't. But before Tomoyo could assess the situation, an eerily familiar presence made itself known.

"Why, yes she did," rang a familiar voice that sent shivers down their spines,-save Sora,- and causing Kaede and Tomoyo to robotically turn their heads to the source. Behind Kaede was their grandmother Adelaine Sabakori, who wore an elegant red dress, similar to the ultramarine dress that she was usually found roaming the halls in( if you have watched or read Chibi Vampire, then Adelaine's dress is similar to Elda's,). Kaede's mother inherited her looks from her mother, and Kaede from hers. However, the difference was that Adelaine was 132 years old and didn't age, so Kaede and Alana were like her copies.

"Großmutter, what a pleasant surprise!" Kaede said shakily, more out of fear and not excitement. Heaven knows how much Kaede wished that she would stop sawing through her window at night just to get inside.

"AWW! Who's the little baby?"Adelaine cooed, causing them to remember that Gohan was holding a two month old Sora in his arms.

"Meet your great-granddaughter, Sora Son." Kaede said, a fond smile adorning her pale face for all its worth.

Adelaine was shocked. She had no sensible CLUE as to what was going on, but she had a feeling about what would happen next.

* * *

><p>The family picture didn't take very long, but since there were so many people in the family, they had to take nineteen seperate pictures for each group.<p>

"Kaede, I think your grandmother has a newfound toy...Ehehehe..." Alana nervously whispered to her daughter, causing the blonde woman to quickly move her head in Adelaine's general direction, getting a glimpse of Adelaine playing 'hide and seek' with Sora. When she wasn't looking, Sora hurriedly crawled away from Adelaine and to her mother's awaiting arms. Kane laughed, knowing that Adelaine would most likely not be happy when she noticed a missing infant. Kaede and Gohan had to leave before she would notice, though.

* * *

><p>AN: PICTURE DAY WITH THE TYBERIUS/SABAKORI FAMILY! Sora may still be small, but she knows when to avoid Adelaine before being spotted! Well, I have to go to sleep soon, so enjoy this first snippet of Sora's childhood to the fullest!

Notes:

Ältere Schwester- German for Older sister,

Großmutter- German for Grandmother

_~Deathblow88_


End file.
